Whatever happened to Bonnie and Twill?
by Writinglover7227
Summary: Why didn't Bonnie and Twill, two girls from District Eight, make it to District Thirteen? This is my take on what happened. I suck at writing a summary... R&R!


So this is the Headcannon of Bonnie and Twill and why the never reached D13 (Well, my idea anywayXD)  
Idea from Emerald! - Nami

Twill sighed after yet another whimper of pain from Bonnie. She turned and placed her shoulder under Bonnie's arm, lifting her off her bad ankle and continued walking again.  
"You know, you should go on without me." Bonnie wheezed, flinching after stumbling over some roots. "You would be quicker…I'm only slowing you down."  
Twill gritted her teeth, "No. I asked if you wanted to come and now I'm getting you to District Thirteen."  
Bonnie started to tremble, "But…what if Katniss was right?" She asked fearfully, "What if there _is _no District Thirteen? We couldn't go back to Eight…or any other District, we would be out casts. Districtless."  
Twill swivelled her head to look at her young pupil, "Then that would be better. We wouldn't have anyone to tell us what to do." She replied carefully, picking her words, "We could learn to do things we didn't have to do in Eight and live by our own rules."  
Bonnie nodded silently and kept quiet. Mockingjays sang in the trees and the wind whispered secrets to them, as the grass and roots tried their best to tangle themselves around their clumsy feet.  
In the quiet, both girls' minds wandered from the forests surrounding the districts, back to the factory collapsing, suffocating and crushing everyone inside. The screams, the shouts of pain…terrible. Children younger than 10, lives cut short. People who had jobs as teachers, like Twill herself, gone from the world. Eight was crumbling…they all knew that before the rebellion. The rebellion just made everything worse. People stuck in homes, the constant noise of static and cries of hunger from young children to babies screaming. The Capitol was turning, only because the Districts were too…only they were turning against the Capitol.

They kept walking for another hour or so, before Twill decided to rest after seeing Bonnie's face become a sickly white-green-grey colour. She placed her old student down on a bed of moss and brought out the water containers and the last two cheese buns that their Rebellion Symbol, Katniss, gave them. She handed one to Bonnie, who gnawed on it furiously, Twill on the other hand, took careful and slow bites, not wanting to upset her stomach. She glanced around the surrounding trees, taking in the sounds of the mockingjays songs and letting them wash over her memories of the factory collapsing, letting the soothing notes drown the cries and screams. She took a sip of water  
and handed it to Bonnie.  
"How much further do you think it is?" Bonnie ask quietly, giving back to bottle and leaning back against a tree, her injured ankle laid out in front of her.  
"I don't know…" Twill replied, eyes scanning the army of trees listening for sounds of danger. "Could be a couple of days, hours or maybe even minutes."  
Bonnie pulled a face, "Wish we had a watch or a compass or even a map or something…it would be so much easier."  
Twill looked at her, eyes squinting against the harsh sun, "Everything would be easier, Bonnie, if none of this was happening." She said, annoyance pulling at her, "If the Capitol hadn't seized control of all of us. If we didn't rebel. Even if our ancestors didn't try and take over back in the Dark Days!"  
Bonnie's eyes widened, "So, you believe that we shouldn't fight? We shouldn't be taking back what's ours? Our _free will_, Twill?"  
Twill sighed, she didn't believe that at all…but sometimes things happened where she wished she did believe in it, "No, I don't." She replied sullenly, placing her head in her hands, "Just sometimes…sometimes I like to think that that is true."  
Then Twill realised, the mockingjays had stopped singing. Everything seemed to have gone to a complete stand-still…even the wind had stopped breathing softly. Twill placed a hand on Bonnie's knee and placed a finger against her lips, begging her with her eyes to be quiet. Bonnie nodded.  
They heard twigs snapping, heavy breathing and the loud footsteps that should have been impossible to make on a ground so soft. Bonnie started shaking, fear lighting up her eyes like a forest fire. She opened her mouth the say something but Twill shook her head, so she closed it, making her look like a fish gasping for air.  
They seemed to stay like that for years, decades even. Then a single mockingjay chirped and both girls relaxed. Bonnie literally sagging lower against the tree. Twill gave a relieved smile, "What an exciting couple of days. We meet Katniss and then two days later we nearly get caught."  
Bonnie laughed, "Yeah, I - " Her eyes widened, "TWILL!" Her laughter cut into a cry of terror.  
Twill swirled and dived out of the way just as a Peacekeeper shot. She lifted her head and saw blood spilling out of Bonnie's chest. "BONNIE!" She screamed, running to her, but her efforts were stopped when another Peacekeeper grabbed her from behind. She struggled, kicking and wriggling, trying to break free. But she couldn't, she had to stand there a watch the only person she could trust die in front of her eyes.  
Bonnie looked up from the wound and back up to Twill, eyes wide with shock and horror. She went to speak or cry, but all that came up was blood. Red, vibrant and unnatural. Not a fitting colour within a dense, green, gold and brown forest. Her eyes slowly lost the spark that kept Twill going for the whole journey and her head lolled against her shoulder, eyes forever staring at the same spot.  
Twill sagged to the ground, the Peacekeeper still keeping a tight grip on her upper arms. Silent tears ran down her face and splashed onto the mossy, forest floor.  
Black boots and a stark white pair of trousers stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Bonnie. "Well then. Did I or did I not hear you mention the name of Katniss Everdeen?" Asked a rough, grating voice. Twill did not reply.  
She was rewarded with a backhanded slap across her face, her body rocked and her face flung sideways. She gasped as she felt a red welt swell on her face and tasted copper, the flavour of her own blood.  
He placed his face near hers, eyes a dull grey…unforgiving, "I will ask again," He repeated, this time more slowly, like talking to a child, "Did I hear the name of suspected Rebellion icon, Katniss Everdeen, pass. Through. Your. Lips?"  
Twill once again remained quiet, too heartbroken and shocked to say or do anything else. The Peacekeeper straightened and brushed his right sleeve free of imaginary dirt. "Take her to the Hovercraft." He said, actually sounding bored, "I'm sure President Snow would be delighted to try out some of his new…toys." A wicked spark light up in his eyes and Twill felt disgusted as she was roughly pulled up and marched over to were the Hovercraft was. The image of the now deceased Bonnie haunting her, taunting her every step of the way.


End file.
